1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic vehicle washing apparatus particularly adapted for washing vehicles in a closed bay or other small space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of automated vehicle washes, particularly those meant for cars and trucks, have been utilized over the years. However, two types of equipment are primarily in use today. The first type comprises an automatic car wash having a stationary frame carrying brushes, waxers, and the like. The car or other vehicle is driven in one end of this car wash and will exit out the other end in a forward direction after the washing has been completed. An example of this type of car wash can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,471,883 and 3,755,844 to Ennis. The second type of car wash being used comprises a movable frame carrying the washing brushes and the like. In this type of car wash, the car is parked and the movable frame is adapted to move over the car to wash it. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,626,536 to Napoli and 3,822,430 to Larson are examples of the second type of car wash.
However, none of the foregoing patents disclose a vehicle washing apparatus which is particularly adapted for use in a bay where a wall closes one end or where space is otherwise at a premium. In the first type of car wash in which the car is driven all the way through the apparatus, the car exits in the same direction in which it came and there must, therefore, be an exit for the car at the end opposite the entrance. Such a car wash cannot be used in a closed bay where no exit exists. Similarly, the second type of car wash, i.e., the movable frame type, is not well adapted for use in a closed bay due to its complexity, tendency for frequent breakdowns, and the need for space in which the movable frame can move.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,298,096 to Roberts discloses an apparatus which can be used to wash a railroad train while the train is moving in one direction and which dries the train as the train moves in the reverse direction. The device of the Roberts patent, however, employs a complex mechanical linkage to control movement of the brushes. Moreover, the apparatus disclosed in Roberts is not adapted for use with vehicles such as cars or trucks nor for use in closed bays or other areas where space is at a premium.